Demonizer
"Darkness is order." — The empire's creed The Super Evil Empire Demonizer (デモナイザー Demonaizā (SEED for short, not to be confused with the mercenary force based in Balamb Garden)) was an insanely powerful space terrorist empire and the main villainous organization in [http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts:_Superhero_Keyblade_Taisen Superhero Keyblade Wars]. Many of their members included some of the most notorious enemies of the Capcom, Marvel, and Toei heroes, under the leadership of the Eight Generals who, in turn, answered to their master, the Majin Tyrant (魔神タイアルント Majin Tairanto, Devil God Tyrant). History Sometime after the fall of Master Xehanort, Demonizer launched a full scale assault on the universe, conquering many locations, including Destiny Islands, and destroying any threat to their goals, including S.H.I.E.L.D.. The Emperor planned and instigated the Superhero Keyblade War in order to acquire the "Most Incredible Power in the Universe" and forever rule the entire universe with an iron fist. Also, the Demonizers falsely present themselves as a force of ultimate law and order far beyond the masses' reproach, seeking a swift end to the endless battle between light and darkness at any cost, while still relentlessly and vehemently slandering the forces of good and committing the worst, most evil acts imaginable purely for evil's sake. However, the empire and it's leaders were finally destroyed by Sora and friends, leaving all the survivors scattered and in disarray. Hierarchy / Members # Majin Tyrant '''(destroyed) # The '''Eight Generals (all destroyed)' '; #* Constructicus, Accelerus, Destructicus, #* AkuJuuOh, MaJuuJin, KaiJuuJin, #* SkorpiOh, Zaurus # Veteran villains ## Marvel ### Magneto (defected) ### Omega Red (dead) ### Juggernaut (apprehended) ### Mystique (defected) ### The Blob (defected) ### Apocalypse (presumably dead) ### Venom (still at large) ### Dr. Octopus (apprehended) ### Dr. Doom (apprehended) ### Loki (defected) ### Red Skull (apprehended) ### Iron Monger (dead) ### Crimson Dynamo (still at large) ### M.O.D.O.K. (still at large) ### Mandarin (dead) ### Fin Fang Foom (still at large) ### Ultron (dead) ### Blackheart (still at large) ### Shuma-Gorath (still at large) ### Dormammu (still at large) ### Footsoldiers #### Ultronites #### Chitauri (still at large) #### Doombots ## Capcom ### M. Bison (presumably dead) ### Mecha Zangief (destroyed ### Juri Han (still at large) ### Albert Wesker (dead) ### Vergil (uknown) ### Phantom Spider (dead) ### Berial (dead) ### Valgas (presumably dead) ### Fortinbras (dead) ### Devilotte (apprehended) ### Astaroth (still at large) ### Firebrand (still at large) ### Pyron (presumably dead) ### Gran Bruce (still at large) ### Sigma (presumably dead) ### Vile (presumably dead) ### Guts Man (Stronger) (defected) ### Quick Man (Faster) (dead) ### Eregion (destroyed) ### Maverick Bosses #### Subzero Scorpion ## Sentai ### Black Cross King (dead) ### Lethal Doggler (presumably dead) ### Vulgyre (dead) ### Radiguet (dead) ### Daimao (apprehended) ### Nezi Silver (dead) ### Dr. Hinelar (dead) ### Rakushaasa (dead) ### Geilton's Lingering Will (unknown) ### Abrella (dead) ### Branken (dead) ### Yogoshimacritein (dead) ### Dokoku Chimatsuri (dead) ### Akudos Gill (dead) ### Footsoldiers #### Bara Soldiers #### Zennits #### Anaroids #### Batsuroids #### Igaroids #### Ugatz #### Gormin #### Bugglers ### Evil Megazords #### Balzion #### Veronica #### Dora Telos #### Norishiron 12 #### Death Neziros #### Neo Crisis #### Gaingain #### Great Warz #### Great Insarn # DeathTroopers (デス・トルーパー)- basic humanoid grunts. Every mass produced model has it's laser core located inside of a different body part, making an army of them even harder to destroy. They become "MegaDeathTroopers" when enlarged to fight the heroes' giant robots, but no more than ten can be grown giant at a time. # Kikaima(キカイマ') / Kikaijuu('キカイジュ')'- also called Mecha Demons / Beast Machines. Most of them used to be Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, and other creatures of evil before the emperor roboticized them, making them stronger and deadlier than before. # Heartless Kikaima / Kikaijuu types * BatSpiders- small creatures that serve as the empire's eyes and ears; resembles a bat-winged version of the super-weapon Omega. * InvisiMetal- based on the Invisibles. * SteelShadow- based on the Neoshadows * Flan Devil- fusion of the flan and the Shadow Devil * Castigator- based on Kurt Zisa. There also exists an upgraded model that resembles General Grievous. * Lambastor- based on the Behemoths * Admonishor- based on the Guard Armor series. There also exists an upgraded model that resembles the Trinity Armor. * Censuror- based on Diamond Weapon * Opprobrior- based on Deathgaze * Upbraidor- based on Vegnagun * Denunciator- based on Absolute Virtue * Scoldor- based on Mimic Master * Villifior- based on Griever * Denigrator- based on the Twilight Thorn * Berator- based on Valfodr, the Arbiter of Time * Stricturor- based on the Spectre * Fustigator- based on Iron Imprisoner * Ignomior- based on the Nemesis * Reproachor- based on Yiazmat * Flakkor- based on Penance. There also exists an upgraded model that resembles Zeruel. * Reprovor- based on Aeronite * Excoriator- based on the Phantom. There also exists an upgraded model that resembles General Hadias. * Vituperator- based on Dark Hide * Haranguor- based on Ereshkigal * Persecutor * Scornor * Disparagor * Harassor * Tormentor * Torturor * Pesteror * Distressor * Abusor * Disturbor * Frustrator * Slammor * Tyrannizor * Disdainor * Extortor * Intimidator * Oppressor * Coercor * Wrestor * Irritator * Humiliator * Derogator * Exasperator * Nettlor * Provokor * Slanderor * Defamor * Libellor * Impugnor * Tarnishor * Besmirchor * Deridor * Malignor * Scathor * Trauducor * Profanor * Blasphemor * Discreditor GalvaZords * Octom- based on Ultimecia's final form and Adel, utilizing the Infinity Time Stone. * Novem- based on Necron and Trance Kuja, utilizing the Infinity Soul Stone. * Decem- based on Braska's Final Aeon and Seymour Omnis, utilizing the Infinity Space Stone. * Undecem- based on the Shadow Lord and Promathia, utilizing the Infinity Mind Stone. * Duodecim- based on The Undying and Feolthanos Exultant, utilizing the Infinity Power Stone. * Tredecim- based on Barthandelus and Jet Bahamut, utilizing the Infinity Reality Stone. Musical Themes Although no original leitmotif has yet been composed for the empire has a whole, three of JAM Project's songs are the basis for special battle themes made for it's leaders: * [[KANJITE NIGHTMARE (SKW)|'Kanjite Nightmare']]: Battle theme of all the generals except Zaurus and SkorpiOh. * [[PRAISE B2 DEMONIZER (SKW)|'Praise B2 Demonizer']]: Insert theme for the empire and battle theme of Zaurus and SkorpiOh. * The Gate of the Hell ~ I am MazinTyrant: Theme of Majin Tyrant. Trivia * The Demonizer empire is heavily based on the Decepticons, the main antagonistic faction of the "Transformers" franchise. They also share similarities with the Baranoia Machine Empire, the Zangyack Space Empire, and the Mycenae Empire from Great Mazinger. ** In the context of being inspired by the Decepticons, Demonizer is not meant to have been named after the Judas Priest song "Demonizer". * Most Kikaima and Kikaijuu emit Kefka's laugh from time to time. * The empire's symbol is the left side piece broken off the Heartless symbol, resembling a demonic eye with a red "SEED"(the empire's acronym) inside. This fits into how some Heartless broke off from their masters' control before obtaining their new mechanical bodies. * The eight generals being based on certain Decepticon giants is similar to how the monsters in Boukenger were (loosley) based on earlier Super Sentai mecha. * The term "Kikaijuu" is also used for the mechanical beasts from the Mazinger series. * The idea of demons becoming machines was also explored in Final Fantasy XV. * The Majin Tyrant's employment of eight generals echoes the Mega Man series' long-standing tradition of having eight bosses to fight before going after the main villain, usually Dr. Wily or Sigma. * Each subgroup of the eight generals symbolize the evils created by, and because of different types of authority: ** Constructicus, Accelerus, and Destructicus symbolize the evils of governmental corruption, sometimes attempting to be justified as or under a "rules are rules" mindset; ** Akujuuoh, Majuujin, and Kaijuujin symbolize the evils of religious fanaticism and blind devotion to malevolent divine/supernatural entities; ** Zaurus and SkorpiOh symbolize the evils of absolute authority and doctrines that refuse to be changed/changeable for the benefit of others, or the greater good. * Their creed, "Darkness is order", when rendered as an acronym, spells "Dio", the Italian word for "God", referencing Majin Tyrant's egocentric god complex, and possibly also the similarly named Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Category:Superhero Keyblade Wars Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Demon Category:Demonizer Category:GokaiWhite Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies